counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CaptainPrice1337
Hello You recently started editing and adding things related to Counter-Strike Online, and while edits are appreciated, you do realize that this wiki was created for and is intended to be used for Counter-Strike, Condition Zero, Deleted Scenes, and Counter-Strike: Source? Counter-Strike Online was created for and marketed towards an entirely different audience unlike the other games, and doesn't really have a place on this wiki. --StrikerBack 16:28, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Suggestions I'm trying to get input from every active contributor on this wiki and I could use your help. We (the contributors) are debating on whether or not to add new features to the Counter-Strike Wiki. Please read the full blog post by clicking here, and then voice your opinions by voting where you oppose or support, in the comment section and be heard! Thank you. --Saytun 23:51, December 28, 2010 (UTC Moving to Shoutwiki Hello, I am sending you this message because you are one of the active editors on the Counter-Strike Wiki. Recently, an anonymous user asked if Counter-Strike Wiki wanted to move to Shoutwiki. At first, I didn't like this idea and got mad at the user. After looking at all of the wikis that moved to Shoutwiki I became interested. I am currently discussing with the anonymous user on how moving will work. There are a lot of advantages that the Shoutwiki has over Wikia. The biggest reason is that Shoutwiki uses up almost the whole screen while Wikia leaves a lot of extra space. The only drawbacks are that Shoutwiki doesn't have an achievement system and you will have to make a new account. Some people might be disappointed but it really isn't that big of a deal. If you strongly oppose this idea, please tell me why. I would love to hear feedback from our users. Saytun 21:54, February 8, 2011 (UTC) I became the new admin a while ago and I allow Counter-Strike Online pages. It would be a huge help if you start making them again. You and ZEROGRAVITY are the only users to own Counter-Strike Online. It is hard for the other users to make pages for CSO because we know little to nothing about it. Hope to see you start making edits again. Saytun 21:54, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Yo. Hey, thanks for adding a few pages of Counter Strike Online weapons for me. Which version of CSO are you playing, by the by? --ZEROGRAVITY-A01 08:53, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I am a CSO player too, but I'm playing the Malaysia/Singapore version. --ZEROGRAVITY-A01 11:11, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Viewmodel How do you get cso weapons viewmodel? --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|''ConTraZ VII]] 10:34, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :You mean, by taking snapshots? --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 11:12, February 19, 2011 (UTC) CSO Weapons If you don't mind, can you add all of the weapons from the main series to the Counter-Strike Online Weapons template. That template is not only exclusive weapons. Since I don't own Counter-Strike Online, I don't really know which ones from the main series is present in the game. Thanks a bunch. Saytun 14:38, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Confirm please http://www.imfdb.org/index.php/Counter-Strike_Online#Winchester_Model_1887 This webpage reports that the Winchester is simply called "Winchester" in-game, and since my version of CSO have not yet included the the Model M1887, can you confirm that it is called as such in-game? Thank you. --ZEROGRAVITY-A01 16:13, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I didn't know you did that page. Anyways, I renamed the page to "Winchester" and for the record here's how the Infobox name goes. |name = the gun's name in real life, say, Benelli XM1014 |altername = what it's called in game, Leone YG1265 Auto Shotgun. --ZEROGRAVITY-A01 08:00, February 20, 2011 (UTC) hmm. Just the M14. CSO is rather new here, go figure. --ZEROGRAVITY-A01 15:53, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Viewmodel How you get the CSO viewmodel weapons? I know you take it from the game, but how? --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 10:38, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 10:04, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Non-official info Although I have agreed to creating CSO and CSN pages, I still think non-canonical information should not be allowed. By that I mean every thing non-official. That includes the Iceworld page you made. I will delete it. Please focus on making pages for more important things. In the future I will think about letting custom content into the wiki. Saytun 03:22, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Galil Please upload cso version for galil. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 04:13, February 25, 2011 (UTC) RE:Galil I use this software to make it brighter and shiny. Also can resize and crop. Other than that, you can just use Microsoft Office Picture Manager to crop and use "Auto-correct" on edit panel to make it brighter. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 04:10, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for listening to the new news post. Anyway, for every weapon page only use 1 screenshot of it. For example, the Luger has more than one weapon in the Infobox weapon. I would use the default variant. Then, put all of the other images in the gallery. Saytun 12:43, March 2, 2011 (UTC) cso weapon You upload those pictures, I will fix it later. That is the best way. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 23:33, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :I'm busy tomorrow. So, I'll start the day after tomorrow. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 13:46, March 10, 2011 (UTC) CSO Hi. Please stop adding new images/content related to CSO. --StrikerBack 05:21, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Good news Since CSO is unavailable anymore to this wiki, you can resume to Counter-Strike Online Wiki. It is the very beginning. Let's get started there! I'm going to. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII'']] 11:02, March 19, 2011 (UTC)